Legends of the pale rose
by Death1karnate
Summary: After the break between semesters, Ruby has returned stronger and more mature. When she returns she comes to the realization that she'd been in love with Weiss for a long time, luckily for her Weiss had been in love as well. However, not all will be easy for the pair, Weiss' father will not take to it kindly and the world is about to take a dark turn towards the path of chaos...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hello readers, I'm a bit rusty with this, I've posted on a fanfiction sight before and it did well but that was a long time ago. So, forgive me if I'm slow to update or not the most excellent with my prose. Anyways, lets get onto the main event, RWBY fanfiction. This one is about Weiss/Ruby's relationship in the second semester of their time in Beacon and onward. The main alterations to canon is thus, Ruby took up special training in between semesters, this was to help her be a better hunter so she could better protect the people she cares about (note: she wears post time skip outfit). Weiss has some issues with her father and those problems have scarred her deeply. There is a new character, this will be Ruby's teacher, he'll show up from time to time with all the strength and might of a Mary sue, fear not, I'll remove him from the story or to a background character soon enough. He's only here to prepare the team, Ruby especially for the threats ahead. Oh yeah, another notable alteration, second years get bigger dorms, now teams share a common room, while partners share bedrooms. So, without farther ado…_

Chapter 1

Ruby

Beacon was as breathtaking as it had always been but the air around it felt… different. Less like a school but more like home, a home Ruby hadn't seen in two months, things had changed since then, she was stronger, faster and more mature. She'd even changed her clothes, her normal outfit that revealed nothing was now ripped thigh highs, short skirt and corset that definitely showed off her newfound curves. She'd changed so much that she was afraid that the others had changed to, it'd been longer than any span of time she'd spent without seeing her sister and longer than she wanted to stay away from Weiss and Blake as well.

"Your lingering will change nothing little red," her teacher stepped up beside her, he wasn't what you would call dressed for the occasion, a ripped purple cloak sat atop a simple t-shirt and jeans. Despite that he still looked pretty handsome, he was only 22, muscular and his eyes shone a deep purple, that and each one of the twin Khopeshes at his side had cleaved through more Grimm than any other weapon.

"It won't hurt to just… take it all in." He smiled brightly and began walking forward, carrying crescent rose, how he managed to steal it was beyond her but that was his way. "Give that back!" Ruby dashed after him but he also dashed forward and they ended up bounding towards beacon, she was fast but he was just a bit faster, so the race didn't end until they were right up to beacon tower.

"Well, I never intended to keep it, scythes are far too big and dust weapons seize up in the desert." He tossed crescent rose back to me but before she could yell at him, a person with a large aura tried to sneak up on her, turning to face her she found herself embraced in a Nora strength bear hug.

"Ruuuby! It's good to see you!" I hugged her back, glad to see my old friend looking unchanged as ever… including her strength. "You look different, that outfit is so… _sexy_ on you." Ruby blushed at the compliment, strong, fast or even clever she was used to, sexy she was not but it did feel good… Ruby wondered if Weiss would think the same. Wait? Why did Ruby wonder that? "You there?" Nora snapped Ruby back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to be back you know? This place feels a lot more like home than school to me." Nora nodded in agreement, saying that it was a beautiful home to have. "So, have you found your teammates yet?"

The two girls talked for thirty minutes, Nora's teammates weren't getting here until near midnight which was hours away but she'd seen Weiss, Blake and Yang wondering about. They looked around but couldn't find them until Nora said, "you have a scroll, right? Can't you just call them?" Ruby hadn't, she'd left it at home with her old clothes, her teacher didn't like them and forbade her from taking it with her to Vacuo to train. "Well, let's go buy you one then. Also, that guy you ran in with, who was he?"

"Oh, that was my teacher Dusk, he got impatient and made me race him to get crescent rose back." Nora nodded, slowly coming to comprehension.

"So, one, that twenty something Adonis is your teacher, two, that teacher is known as Dusk and wields two swords so he's probably the legendary Dusk Royal and three, you have a personal teacher?" Adonis? He was handsome she figured but Ruby had never been all that into romance, her idea of beauty was always on the more effeminate side anyways.

"Yeah, I asked Qrow for private training for… personal reasons but he'd not had the time, luckily the two had been trying to drink each other under the table for an hour and Dusk offered." It had been a bit more complicated than that, for example, Dusk hadn't actually wanted to train anyone but he was trying to outdo Qrow and said it spur of the moment.

Eventually they purchased Ruby a scroll and she copied over the phone members of her team, transferring her old account onto this one. "Ruby, I want to talk to you about something before you find your team." Nora's voice was high pitched and nervous sounding, making Ruby think this would be a bit of an uncomfortable conversation but she let Nora speak anyways.

"So, do you mind telling me why you've got half a dozen photo's of Weiss in here." She pointed at a particularly breathtaking picture of Ruby and Weiss sitting around a campfire, they'd just done some training in the emerald forest and they were sitting quite close. Ruby even saved that picture as her scrolls wallpaper, she'd just loved the memory, Weiss had always been the person Ruby looked to for strength, at least since a couple months into beacon. Weiss was Ruby's ideal, hardworking, smart, confident and beautiful, that moment was one she remembered often, they were so close she could feel the warmth Weiss gave off more intensely than the fire.

"No reason, it's just a really nice picture isn't it." Nora nodded slowly, as if she were thinking long and hard.

"Uh-huh, yeah it is but Ruby… isn't that a bit weird to have such an infatuation with someone unless you like them?"

"Well of course I like Weiss, she's my partner after all." Nora shook her head violently and sighed.

"No, Ruby, I meant like, like, as in romantically." The thought hit Ruby like a Yang on alcohol, she'd never even thought that… well she'd had dreams but they were dreams. Ruby did think about Weiss an awful lot and it wasn't like the way she'd thought about Yang, she'd always idolized Yang as the bulletproof bigger sister and picture her as such. Weiss whom she pictured as a hard-working huntress had always appeared to her in a different light, one that was played up to be in the most attractive of settings.

"Uh, shit." Two words, not confession but definitely confirmation.

"You didn't know? How do you love someone and not know? Is it because she's a girl? Did you not realize that you weren't… you know, gay?" Those were way too many questions for Ruby to process, she didn't know she liked Weiss and it had a little to do with her sexuality but Ruby figured it was more about her training to be a huntress. She'd not thought about love, not for a long time and when she had she'd thought of something for other people or in her most heated moments of something quick and meaningless. Ruby had always intended that she end up a lone huntress, even though partnering with Weiss changed that she'd still never thought of that form of attachment.

"I guess I didn't think about romance, us hunters don't really get those sorts of chances and I was busy trying to train as hard as I could. So, I guess I never took time to think about my feelings, I always just figured that I looked up to her like a role model I guess."

"I get it, so what are you gonna do about it and does that mean that Adonis man is free?" Ruby laughed, did she really want to have sex with Dusk? She was in for a rude awakening, Dusk was fun loving and adventurous but he was downright impossible to get to know.

"I mean… you can try. As for me, I'm not sure, just promise not to tell anyone, please Nora, I need to figure this out."

* * *

10 minutes later

Ruby left Nora after getting that promise, she wanted to find her team but she needed to screw her head on first. She began second guessing everything she'd done since she arrived at beacon, reviewing every action with more scrutiny than needed but she wanted to figure out when she fell in love. However, she hardly understood what that even meant and as it stood she figured it started at least five seconds after she first saw Weiss, maybe sooner.

"Are you all right, you're storing enough energy to level a large building and from the look at you your hearts been broken. Did you confess to that Valkyrie girl?" Dusk appeared beside Ruby on the cliff, his skill at reading aura's as impressive as ever.

"Well… no. But, well, I found out I'm in love with my partner." Ruby wasn't one to speak about her feelings so openly but despite herself, she trusted Dusk and his advice would be welcome.

"I once saw a man perform a feat beyond reason. He was in love with a woman who was sick but in his village, they had no doctor who could cure her. So, he picked her up and carried her across a forest, over two mountains and into a city so that she could be healed. In the process he took a thousand wounds, lost a foot and broke all but ten of his bones, yet passed the Grimm and uncharted course he took, he traversed a hundred miles in but two days. That man died but his love survived. His story taught me something, love is the greatest burden in the world, it's also the only thing in the world well and truly worth dying for. We measure love by how much we are willing to bear for another, yet those others bear the weight for us, more than we have to take our selves. Man was content in the dark but his love was cold so he made fire, his love was hungry so he made food, sad so he made music, unsafe so he built walls. Love is a burden but it is the greatest strength we have, if a warrior will kill defeat the Grimm, they won't do it for honor, glory or survival even… they will do it for love."

Ruby looked out at emerald forest and took those words in, she'd not known him to be poetic or an eloquent speaker but those words definitely held a clarity of vision that was very helpful. "So your saying that if I love her, I should fight for her?"

"So, what I'm saying little red, is that if you love this girl, you'd best tell her. If you don't, you will suffer every day that she doesn't know, if she rejects you, you will suffer once but know you had no chance, if she accepts you, you will be happy. You trained with me because you wanted to be able to protect those you care about, those that you love, you're more than able to now. If this girl led you to such lengths, then she must be something amazing, you're a stubborn and strong-willed girl yourself but she's entranced you. Just remember, love is best groomed with honesty and truth, no matter what it is, even if it's uncomfortable you should speak your mind. Also, pay attention, not just to when she's speaking but how she's feeling, don't do anything she doesn't want to and Ruby, use your head. Now, I've already told your team where you're at because as you know I'm a bit of an impatient asshole, speaking off, I've got a meeting to get to so I'll be seeing you around." He leapt up to his feet and began walking off in the direction of the school.

Ruby let his words stew, Weiss was definitely an amazing girl, more than amazing and Ruby wasn't going to be able to hide the truth now that she knew it. However, Ruby had no idea when she'd tell Weiss. Right now? No, that would be weird and she wanted it to be a bit more romantic than that. "Tell Weiss what?" Weiss materialized from thin air right in front of her, looking as beautiful as ever, her heiress attitude and sparkling crystal blue eyes making her as princess like as ever.

"Uh, tell you… that… well, uh, something." It took a couple of moments, long awkward and stutter filled moments to muster those barely intelligible… _words?_ Ruby was internally punching herself in the face, feeling like a hopeless idiot.

"Yeah, something, I'll find out eventually dolt." Despite the name calling she had a smile on her face and she embraced Ruby in a big wide hug. "You know, you look pretty uh, great." _Weiss thought she looked great… wait, were her cheeks red? Did tha-_ "RUBY!" Yang leapt from out of nowhere and bearhugged Ruby but this time they were on the edge of a Cliff so Ruby sidestepped and grabbed Yang's arm, pulling her up from falling off the cliff.

"Wo! Your strong!" Yang said as they embraced. "All that training with muscle god and you come back muscle goddess." Ruby wasn't so sure about that. "Not to mention sexy as hell, I know you got that look from me girl. Right Weiss, Ruby's got tits." Ruby's heart died, her head screamed for her to leap off a cliff, all the while Weiss was blushing red and trying hard not to stare. "I was just making a joke, what's with the coy reaction, it's just us girls."

Ruby had never hated her sister before but in that moment, if only for just a second she wanted nothing more than to strangle Yang to death. Thankfully Blake came to the rescue, as calm and composed as ever, "well, if you've had enough teasing them Yang, maybe we can go check out the dorms. Dusk mentioned he brought your stuff to the dorms already Ruby.

Blake and Yang stepped off but Ruby and Weiss were stuck staring at each other, Ruby wanting to speak and Weiss dead of embarrassment. Weiss was the first to act, "uh, we should follow them."

* * *

4 hours later

Weiss

Weiss' heart was racing, Ruby was different, she had a maturity to her but still kept her youthful energy, not to mention her appearance had… changed. The adult look suited her well, better than well and it was all she could do not to explode but when Yang made that comment, Weiss wanted to die. Now, she had to sleep in the same room as Ruby, with no one else. Weiss had liked, loved Ruby for a couple months at least but she was afraid of pursuing that course of action, of being rejected or of what would happen if Ruby agreed. Her father wouldn't take kindly to the news of not getting an heir, let alone the news that Weiss was actually gay.

"Weiss, I didn't get to uh, tell you earlier but I'm glad to be back." Weiss shook herself back to reality, she'd thought Ruby was already asleep but when she rolled over to look at the bed beside hers, she saw Ruby was similarly awake. Is that what she wanted to tell me earlier? No. She was pretty nervous about what she wanted to say.

"I'm glad to be back to, the updated dorms sure are… nice." Weiss then tried to sleep but to no avail, her nightmares were back, they'd faded last semester but time back home had set them into overdrive. After an hour of failed sleep, she turned to look over at Ruby and saw that she was still awake and looking at Weiss. "What are you doing, you should be going to bed."

"Can't sleep, thinking and I could say the same to yourself, is it nightmares?" She sounded sincere and concerned but Weiss hadn't told anyone, even her sister about her nightmares, though she assumed Winter had them to.

"I'm fine Ruby, I'm just a bit anxious about some things… what are you thinking about?" Ruby rolled over in her bed, staring at me with her gorgeous silver eyes.

"I was thinking about what I wanted to tell you earlier. I just need to find a way to say it but I'm to tired to think about that right now. Do you wanna tell me about your nightmares, it'll feel better if you talk about it, I get them sometimes to."

Ruby sounded sincere but Weiss wasn't in the mood to talk about something so painful and sad, "no, I'll just find another way to go to sleep."

Ruby frowned and looked down, like she wanted to say something but didn't have the nerve, "uh, well… when I get nightmares and Yang's around, she'd let me sleep next to her, that always helped. We don't need to talk about it, I just wanna make sure you're alright."

Weiss was going to die. Ruby was suggesting that they fall asleep together? Weiss knew she wasn't getting any sleep anyways, so now might be a good time to talk to her partner about her vacation, that and Ruby was warm. Weiss gulped, recalling the memory of that night in the woods, where she so desperately wanted to kiss Ruby, they'd been so close she felt like she was going to explode that night. She still had the picture on her scroll. Even so, she was afraid of what might happen if they got so close, if she said something that put Ruby off or started something… it wouldn't end well. Not to mention being so close to a girl might just make the nightmares worse _A Schnee doesn't debase themselves so_ her father drilled into her head when she once told him how pretty a girl was. The beating that followed was terribly painful. "Weiss. You all right?"

Weiss was rarely so indecisive but she hesitated for a moment longer before saying "yeah, I'll let you sleep with me."

Ruby seemed to glow when she slid out of bed, a smile plastered on her face and her eyes gleaming, that along with her pajamas made her appear every bit the old Ruby Weiss remembered. "Let me under the blankets then," Ruby said as she attempted to squeeze her way under the covers. The way Ruby leaned into Weiss left the girls close, really close, their eyes locked all but inches from each other. Weiss was in two places at once, heaven as she was so close to the girl she liked and it her presence made her feel comfortable but she was also in hell, unable to get as close as she wanted, as much as she wanted.

"What did you want to tell me? Please Ruby, I'd like to know." Weiss didn't know what compelled her but she asked the questions, not wanting to risk falling asleep just yet.

"I can't… if I tell you, you won't let me stay." Weiss stared at Ruby, what had she wanted to say? Weiss failed to guess so she locked eyes with Ruby, telling her that she wanted to know and she'd fall asleep faster if she didn't hide anything. What happened next… took a few moments to comprehend. At first Ruby was stuttering and mumbling something, the next Weiss exploded, a fire from her lips spread throughout her body, it burned a deadly hot that was also gently and comforting. Every atom in her being felt as if it was being split and from the explosion a knew being was being reformed, the drug that had filled her veins permanently altering who she was. Ruby had kissed her.

She wanted to freak out but winded up kissing Ruby more, their lips locked for what seemed like forever that went on and on in a beautiful war of passion. However, they eventually had to come up for air and when they did Weiss couldn't bring herself to kiss Ruby again, she was to scared. "No, no. You weren't supposed to kiss me, you weren't supposed to like me to. It's… Ruby, we can't."

Ruby's eyes filled themselves with tears, she tried to escape but the blankets stalled her long enough for Weiss to grab her arm. "No, it's not like that Ruby. I-I like you to, I love you, I have for a long time but we can't. My father would… my father would kill you."

Ruby shook her head, "why? Because I'm a girl?" Weiss nodded and Ruby leaned her head into my shoulder. "That's stupid, if your father is that type of asshole then I don't care for his opinion, I care about yours." Weiss leaned into Ruby as well and started to cry.

Ruby pulled back and grabbed Weiss' hand, "maybe, maybe if you told me why this would be easier, you know I won't hurt you and you can trust me." Weiss didn't want to; however, she didn't really have another option, 'we pay for what we get,' if she didn't tell her and deal with the pain of the story now, she'd feel just as bad later, maybe worse and she wouldn't have a warm girl next to her to help either.

"You know I'm part of a major dust company right, well my father is a very powerful and important man. He never wanted a girl as an heir to his company, he hardly wanted a boy, just someone to carry on his family name and to be his heir. That's all that's ever mattered to him so, he never really was the kindest to me, making me stay away from other people and teaching me that I was better than other people. He always taught me to be prim and proper, to be smart and stead and, he taught me to be his heir, when I wasn't… obedient, he would, um;" she stopped for a second, Ruby never blinking or saying anything, just holding her hand, "hit me." Ruby frowned, however she allowed Weiss to continue, although she gripped her hand a bit tighter, which she was thankful for. "I never really got to do anything, everything that a common person might do was beneath a Schnee and anything I wanted to do was worse, I don't know why but I guess I love him on some level. I tried to impress him and vied for his attention, though when my sister left the company and I thought I could take her place he got worse, hit me harder, pushed me more."

Weiss was now crying, stuttering out another sentence or so of incomprehensible gibberish as she hugged Ruby, she wanted to continue but it had all gotten too much. "it's okay, it's okay Weiss, I understand, well I don't understand why he did those things but I know why you're scared of being close to me. It's okay though, cause I'm not going anywhere and you're fathers and asshole, if he wants to force you to do anything, you can hold my hand and tell him that. I'd like to see him give me a reason to hit him, to hit him really, really hard, preferably with a sharp object." Weiss smiled at that, she didn't want to hurt her father and didn't think Ruby could if she wanted to but… that she would go so far confirmed something in her mind. "Ruby, we're family, right?" Ruby nodded, "yeah, my teacher Dusk used to say, family doesn't end in blood and it doesn't start there either. He also told me that love is the greatest thing in the world, that it's something that defies all reason and logic."

Ruby nodded, "he's a smart person, people think he's dimwitted but in truth, he just doesn't bother with thoughts not worth thinking about, I'm glad he told me to tell you. That kiss was… something else." Weiss smiled, "oh really" and she had placed her lips on Ruby's, it was gentler than their first kiss but still passionate and inviting, Ruby rolling to get on top of Weiss. This was both of their favorite part about kissing, they forgot themselves and their worries for a moment of time, just giving themselves to each other, however this time it was Ruby who pulled away. "Thanks for that but I don't think we should continue" Weiss asked why and Ruby smirked, "my hands on your breast, I'm worried what it might do." Weiss looked down and gulped, noticing her hand had also been gravitating towards Ruby's rear, "you dolt!" She lightly pulled Ruby's hand away, even though it didn't feel that bad, "I'm not ready for that, not nearly ready."

That night, she slept better than she had in months, if not forever. The terror of her father was driven away by the arms of her… girlfriend. Yeah, Weiss liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, that was a bit rushed and there's probably a terrible amount of edit's i'll need to make and it ended up being shorter than i'd wanted but the story has been in my head for ages and I've been dying to upload it to the world. If you've made it to the point where your actually reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll be uploading a chapter 2 soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I never expected for so many people to read my story so quickly, it genuinely put a smile upon my face to know that over 100 people read it in 12 hours. Yet I was unable to write a chapter two for weeks afterword, more on why at the end. Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews. This chapter will have a fair bit of conversation, lots of touchy feely stuff and dealing with emotions but I'll endeavor to throw some plot in there at some point._

Chapter 2

Weiss

Weiss awoke to the sound of a door opening very loudly and a certain brawlers voice… "breakfast time lit- what they hell are you two doing?" Weiss was confused by the phrase _you two_ until she recalled last night and noticed Ruby's hand on her bottom.

"Well, we… uh, last night-" she was stopped mid speech as the silver eyed girl resting on her shoulder woke up and casually, without noticing Yang's presence leaned up to Weiss' cheek and kissed her. "Morning princess."

" **What! Explain! Now!"** Yang shouted angrily, her eyes flickering red with her semblance, Weiss hadn't wanted to let people know about them but she figured Yang and Blake at least would take it better than this.

Ruby glanced over at Yang, realizing that she was there and looked at Weiss apologetically before turning back to her sister, "me and Weiss like each other, romantically. Now please we'll talk about this later but neither of us are all that comfortable dating and your stressing us out, can we have a few minutes of privacy."

Yang's eyes softened, her rage calming instantly, "yeah little sis, that kiss on the cheek kinda proved you like each other. Sorry for yelling, just when you find your little sister in someone else's bed, you tend to get a bit worried. I'll grab some coffee and we can talk when I get back, we will be having that talk though.

Weiss exhaled, despite being well rested, the first few minutes of the day stole all the energy from her. She really despised Yang at times, even though she apparently came to her senses. "That was stupid of me, I'm sorry Weiss, I should have noticed she was there."

"It's not your fault, it was just bad luck and your sisters annoying inability to respect someone else's privacy, besides, I really liked it when you called me princess." Ruby let out a chuckle and leaned into Weiss, her lips coming close for a kiss but Weiss pulled back, she wasn't that big on physical contact, especially when the door was unlocked. "Sorry but you know why I don't wanna kiss you right now, though, I'm glad you want to, I need time."

"It's okay, we'll get there, assuming Yang doesn't kill us. She's most likely fine with you being a girl, she's dated girls before but I don't think she likes that I didn't tell her about me being gay or loving you. She might also not be okay with the state she found us in, the circumstances were pretty suspect and she can be really overprotective."

 _Yang dated girls?_ That was good to know at least, Weiss was a little worried that Yang wasn't accepting of that. Still, the thought that struck her was the last part of that, 'suspect circumstances', it took a minute to click. Did it really look like they… Weiss frowned, she did not want to have that conversation with Yang right now or ever.

"We need to get up before she gets back, if you want, I'll talk to her alone, if your uncomfortable." Ruby slid out of bed, taking with her all the warmth she had brought, it left Weiss feeling even less comfortable.

"I'd rather not have this talk ever but I'm not gonna let you do it alone, besides, she'd make me anyways." Ruby smiled softly, it was such a simple thing but beautiful warm and inviting, it made her heart flutter for a second, a strange yet glorious feeling.

"Alright, we need to get changed, I'll change in the bathroom, unless…" Ruby's eyes glowed with a mischievous look… "you care to watch?" Weiss nearly exploded with embarrassment, holding her breath as her cheeks burned red, she stared in horror as Ruby laughed at her plight. "Okay, okay, tasteless joke, I'm gonna change before Yang finds a dead body in here."

Ruby

Ruby sat on the couch beside Weiss, thinking about the events of the morning and intertwining her hands with her beautiful girlfriend. It had started amazingly of course, Weiss had been more comforting than anytime she spent with her sister. That and waking up was… awesome. Weiss had her arms around her and she had a perfect view of Weiss' face, it didn't hurt that she also had her hand on Weiss' butt. Yeah, she removed it straight away but feeling how soft it was still a jolt of excitement, one she hadn't had much experience with. Soon, she was lost in that, daydreaming about what 'could' have followed if Yang hadn't showed up. Ruby had 'dreams' about Weiss before but never in the middle of the day and they often didn't end with someone shaking her awake, "Ruby!"

Yang was speaking to her, apparently Weiss had been shaking her for a little while. "If you're with us sis, I was asking what you were doing in Weiss's bed." For a second, Ruby had recalled her dream but snapped back to reality quick enough, she'd need to clear her head soon… and take a cold shower. So much for being the calm collected warrior, she couldn't so much as hold her girlfriends hand without thinking about sex.

"Well, Weiss was… she wasn't getting any sleep so I figured I could you know, keep her company, that's when I confessed." Yang looked at Weiss to confirm, Weiss only nodded her head, she was still looking at Ruby with half concerned half curious eyes.

"Okay, so there wasn't any funny business? Not even a hand under a bra or anything like that?" We both shook our heads no, too embarrassed to respond with proper words. "Well that's good, Weiss, you may be 18 but Ruby isn't and I won't let you do that sort of thing." That was hardly fair, Ruby would be older than Yang's first time even if she had sex with Weiss today, although she figured and wanted it to be a ways off for now anyways. "Alright, so now that that's out of the way, ground rules, Weiss will be sleeping in Blake's room, I'll be sleeping in Ruby's room. You'll both have to keep up your grades and skills, if you fall behind, I'll make sure your split up for good, lastly, Weiss, if you hurt Ruby… I will break every bone you possess."

That pissed Ruby off, what authority did Yang have to change sleeping arrangements? What authority did she have to threaten Weiss? Nearly shaking with anger, Ruby was about to respond when Weiss did, "Ruby is team leader, she decides where people sleep, my grades will always be maintained and I'll never, ever hurt Ruby!"

Weiss stood up and walked into their room, leaving Ruby with an astonished Yang and thoughts of guilt, she shouldn't have dragged Weiss into this. "What do you see in that girl?" Ruby smiled, she actually has an answer for that one, "everything."

Yang stared in the direction Weiss walked off in, "I hope you know what your doing sis, I don't want you growing up so fast but you know I've always got your back. I'll go grab some breakfast so you two can talk, before I do, promise me you'll tell me something… promise you'll talk to me if you need advice, I've made a lot of mistakes but I've learned from them." Ruby took a while to respond to that, she was mad at Yang for being so protective but understood why and that she had the best of intentions, "sure sis, just… be nice to Weiss, I care about her."

Weiss

Weiss sat on her bed, wondering if what she said was the right thing to say when Ruby opened the door with a wide smile on her face, "Yang's not mad, I think she gets it." Weiss hadn't expected that, she figured Ruby would have caved to her demands or worse.

"How'd you get her to agree?" Ruby sat beside Weiss, grabbing her hand and leaning into her shoulder.

"She cares about me and I care about you, so she's not going to keep me from being with you, as annoying as she is, I think she realizes she doesn't need to protect me from you." Weiss hugged Ruby, glad to hear some good news, knowing that more wasn't likely to come, her father would find out eventually and she wasn't sure if she wanted to or even could face him. "I'm hungry, you think their serving cookies at breakfast?"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh, Ruby had come back looking more mature and acting more serious but of course, she was still Ruby. "Can you eat some real food first?"

5 minutes later

Ruby had convinced Weiss to hold her hand down the way to lunch, "either we spend a couple of weeks unable to be near each other in public without being unable to think straight and your father wonders why your failing classes or we hold hands and you father finds out we're dating about as soon." Weiss marveled at Ruby's new-found ability to actually think things through, Ruby was probably right about that, Weiss wouldn't exactly enjoy being unable to show affection for most of the day, even though Ruby would be right there.

Though, she did at least get something out of it, "I think your right but… I'll only agree if you promise to control your addiction to sweets." Yeah, so what if it was extortion, it was for Ruby's own good.

So, they wandered down to lunch holding each other's hands, drawing the occasional glance from their fellow students, it was a strange feeling, exciting but terrifying, adrenaline flooded into her every time someone noticed. It felt empowering, like she was showing of an amazing achievement but it also filled her with anxiety, every person that saw them was another step closer to her father finding out. Despite that, Ruby's hand in hers was more than enough to encourage her to move forward, strange how simple proximity to her melted away her fears.

When they arrived at their table, JNPR along with Blake and Yang were already nearly finished eating. Juane stared at their locked hands suspiciously but Nora had a wide grin on her face that could only mean she had known or suspected, "you two look good together, the princess and the badass, isn't that right Juane?" Juane did a near spit take with his orange juice, "wait, like… what?"

Weiss had expected such a reaction from Juane, who as nice as he was, had been hitting on her without end for the last entire semester. Feeling a bit vindictive and brave, she leaned over to Ruby's lips and kissed her, passionately and seductively, she'd never have done that yesterday or ever before, hopefully this was a good sign Weiss thought, as she let the feelings overwhelm her. When they pulled apart, Ruby was staring in shock but Weiss had a smirk on her face, "that's what Juane, I'm in love with Ruby." Everyone at the table was speechless at her display of boldness, everyone except for Juane, who was ghostly pale, "uh, oh… uh, I see." He stood up and half ran away.

Weiss sat down at the table next to Ruby, "you didn't need to be so mean to him, I know you didn't like him hitting on you but that was a bit far." Weiss sighed, meanwhile the rest of their friends and the onlookers from other tables all calmed down, returning from their shocked state.

Nora was the first to speak, "I'm sure Juane will be fine, he was probably hoping for another shot at you is all." Weiss hoped, Juane was pretty old fashioned but really nice, so she wasn't sure how'd he'd react to gay people. Everyone else at the table seemed fine with it, Blake had just looked up at them and smiled knowingly before returning to her book, as if she called it all along.

Pyrrha, however, was staring at Ruby with squinted eyes, inspecting her, "when did you get so strong? Your hiding it now but for a second you let your guard slip, your aura's bigger than mine, by a lot."

Ruby

"Crap." Ruby had planned on not showing exactly how much she learned for a while, let it come out gradually and all that but when Weiss kissed her, she lost her grip on everything not Weiss. Sadly, for her, Pyrrha could read auras and she was right there staring at her.

Nora glanced between Ruby and Pyrrha, "she's stronger than you? That Dusk guy must have trained her pretty well." Ruby gulped, Pyrrha had truly been understating it and her friends would no doubt assault her with questions.

"Yeah, training was pretty tough but I learned a lot." Ruby looked at the bowl of strawberries she was eating, wishing she could hide her anxiety better.

Yang leaned over to Ruby, "so you did get a lot stronger, maybe we should spar to see if you can compete with me." Ruby smiled, she'd like that, that way she could-"she's stronger than you for sure. She's stronger then she was by 10 times at least." Damnit Pyrrha, Ruby hung her head in defeat.

Weiss turned her head, in a slightly confused voice she asked, "are you really that strong?" Ruby didn't want to lie but she didn't want to brag either, normally showing off was her thing but she didn't want to let her friends know how much she'd change and Dusk had ingrained himself into her mind, she'd picked up his dislike for bragging. After a long pause, Ruby nodded her head, "I may have overdone the training a bit."

Nora laughed, "what you looking so ashamed for? If you've gotten stronger than us, we'll just have to keep training harder to catch up, why don't you show us what you can do?" Ruby wondered about that, she could definitely show them her stuff but she couldn't help them, especially not Weiss, Dusk's training was brutal and difficult, she couldn't put the people she cared about through that.

"Okay, uh, what do you want me to do?" Her group of friends deliberated, in the end they decided a sparring match was in order, it would be between her and Pyrrha, whom the group agreed was the best match against Ruby.

As they left the cafeteria, Ruby pulled Weiss aside and hugged her, "promise me, if I seem different, you'll still remember I'm the same Ruby as when you last saw me?" Weiss nodded back, worry etched onto her face but the smile she wore was genuine.

Nora, being Nora, decided in all her Noraness to shout to the cafeteria, "who wants to see a sparring match between Ruby Rose the youngest huntress vs Pyrrha the best!" Their reputations preceding them, the entire cafeteria moved out to the yard to watch the fight and Ruby called out to Pyrrha, "sorry about this." Ruby told herself she'd try not to shame Pyrrha to much but she wasn't going to hold back either.

3 minutes later

The circle was drawn, 20 meter radius, inside which they would fight and the rules were set, no one was to talk to the teachers and they weren't allowed to kill each other. Ruby locked eyes with Pyrrha, who seemed both anxious and excited, knowing she was going to lose but going to enjoy the fight all the same. "3… 2… 1…" Ruby started off with a bang, dashing behind Pyrrha and kicking her back, it was a clean blow and she sent Pyrrha stumbling forward. _Too much speed_ , Ruby powered down a little and lurched forward again with crescent rose, slashing wildly at Pyrrha, who defended well with such a small shield and sword. "Your holding back! Give me everything you've got!"

Ruby shook her head, "Dusk once told me, if you want to see what I can do, you've got to show me first!" Ruby knocked aside Pyrrha's shield with crescent rose, intentionally opening herself up to an attack, Pyrrha fell for it swiped with her sword and Ruby rolled beneath her, kicking Pyrrha's legs out from under her. "You can do better than that!"

Pyrrha wasn't going to win a fight of force, so Ruby was taking this slow, to let Pyrrha get a chance to try something unconventional or new. New she did try, throwing a bag into the air behind Ruby, it was small, maybe a bag of dust? Too late. The bag ripped open and dozens of metal pellets shot towards Ruby, she dashed sideways but another bag was on the ground already and she was surrounded. The pellets slammed into her aura, which she had put around her as a form of shield. The attack was draining but not nearly enough and it clearly was tiresome to Pyrrha as well.

"Nice trick. Want to see one of my own?" Ruby was getting into it now and no one watching was horrified or shocked by how much she learned, Yang and Weiss were even cheering her on.

"I can take whatever you have." Pyrrha was seeming confident, Ruby could tell that both their auras had diminished and Ruby had lost a bit more than Pyrrha but hers was bigger to begin with. Ruby leapt into the air, ten feet off the ground and she closed her eyes, remembering the training, this was a special trick, effective and efficient but if it went wrong there were consequences. She pushed her semblance into her arms and her aura into the blade of crescent rose before swiping the blade in a dozen directions, aiming air mixed with aura at Pyrrha. It was short range but the wind was razor sharp and the aura mixed in it made it strong.

Pyrrha blocked the first two with her shield, the next hit her in the cheek and then the arms and leg, she blocked a few more but now she had a few deep cuts and was exhausted. Ruby on the other hand fell back to the ground unharmed, though she had a deep suspicion that the metal pellets on the ground had moved.

"What… what was, _that!_ " Pyrrha was gasping. Ruby scanned the crowd, her friends were amazed but Yang was still shouting something along the lines of, 'that girls my sister! Go ruby!'

Weiss

Ruby was kicking ass, that last attack was something else. Two things occurred to her, one, she'd need to do a hell of a lot of work to catch up and two, she was dating a badass of the highest order. The two fighters seemed at a standstill in the grass, six meters away from each other, plotting their next moves, it was obvious Ruby had the upper hand, she'd already shown she was fast enough to get behind Pyrrha from twice the distance, strong enough to take her attacks and skilled enough to dish out serious near unblockable damage.

Even still, they both seemed to think they had the upper hand, it was a staring contest for a moment, before Pyrrha launched her next attack, causing all the pellets in the grass to appear in front of her, she must have moved them without anyone noticing. Despite this, Ruby seemed confident as Pyrrha rotated around the circle, placing Ruby between Yang and herself, a straight line. The pellets formed a large cone, like a giant drill almost and just before she sent it flying, she shouted, "try dodging this!" Weiss was confused for a short second, it wasn't going very- she ducked as she realized what Pyrrha was doing, if Ruby didn't take the hit, Yang would, a cruel and vicious tactic.

Ruby didn't dodge, she also didn't take the hit, she brought her scythe down and split it in two, the pellets flew around her, slamming into the students around, most were unscathed but Weiss was right behind them, one hit her stomach. Weiss looked down to see her dress was oozing blood. "Weiss!" Ruby shouted and appeared at her side, a look of guilt and pain across her face, "I'm so sorry, let me help." Weiss felt a warm sensation around her, as rose petals seemed to appear from nowhere and her wound began to heal. Ruby seemed exhausted but fine, "I should have ended this sooner." Weiss shook her head, Ruby had a habit of thinking she was supposed to be able to do everything, she leaned up to Ruby and kissed her, "it's okay."

Ruby

"Too far! You took this too far Pyrrha!" Ruby was fighting the urge to retaliate in a lethal manner, injuries in a fight were to be expected but using others as shields wasn't right. At least Pyrrha did seem to be guilty but Ruby would end this here, she may have expended a lot of her aura on Weiss but she could at least end this.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I thought you were going to take the blow and I was gonna stop the attack but you hit it and I lost control."

Ruby shook her head, "when a huntress loses control, people tend to get hurt, you want to see?" She locked eyes with Pyrrha, focusing her anger, meanwhile Pyrrha seemed a bit unnerved, her guard switching to pure defense. It wouldn't help, Ruby had fought tougher with less strength than she had. She activated her semblance in full, catapulting herself into a flying kick which slammed into Pyrrha's shield, throwing her to the ground, as she fell Ruby turned and kicked Pyrrha into the air, once more launching herself up, getting crescent rose ready for one massive cut. As she brought it down, it hit something hard, it was a bronze kopesh, the second one rested on her neck, Dusk's eyes weren't angry, in fact, he had a mischievous smirk on his face. Ruby and Dusk landed on their feet, Pyrrha hit the ground on her back with a loud thud.

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were with Dusk, Goodwitch was the first to speak. "Sparring is one thing but that was no sparring match, if you hadn't been stopped Pyrrha would have been hospitalized or even killed!"

Ozpin frowned, "she's right, that was stupid and useless, I understand your new-found strength is immense but it's not something to be shown off."

The only adult that came to her defense was Dusk, "you've got a propensity for that yourselves, however, that was a well-executed maneuver, if she wanted Pyrrha to die, she'd have died before I could stop it. Another note, it was Pyrrha who intentionally put someone uninvolved in what was a sparring match, in direct line of fire, from a lethal attack, as a means to pin an opponent. Bonus points to Pyrrha for smart thinking, negative points for ruthlessness, hunters are the good guys in this story, that was more than to far. Same for you Ruby, minimal force is something I taught you, that was a waste of resources, though in the same position… I'm sure I'd have done the same."

Goodwitch turned to Pyrrha, "you did what!" Ruby grabbed her professors shoulder, "we both got too competitive, Pyrrha and I are both in the wrong here, we took things too far but no one's suffered any permanent damage."

Ozpin surveyed the students, no one was harmed majorly besides Weiss but the professors didn't know about that, Nora got hit to but she'd just taken a cut to the arm. "This is the first day of school, your both officially on probation, if you do anything stupid like this again, there will be consequences. Now, seeing as your all here, I may as well announce our new teacher, Dusk Royal, who will be taking part as the expeditionary teacher. While not a part of the core curriculum, on weekends he will lead missions, students may sign up to join, on weekdays you may receive additional training, I feel it should be mentioned Ruby trained with him over the break, Dusk, your turn."

Dusk was wearing his simple cloak, casual baggy pants and his swords hung at his side, he was smirking wildly. "Yeah, thanks for that Ozpin. Anyways, I'm planning on sticking around until the Vital festival. If you want to train with me, I do two sessions daily, mornings at five to seven-thirty and evenings at five to seven-thirty, my training is difficult, intensive and painful. I don't suspect many of you can succeed in it, those who do, will learn a lot." Dusk leaned over to Ruby, "well, I assume everyone here is gonna sign up, run while I distract, you guys can do it later if you want."

Weiss

Ruby ran up to Weiss and bear hugged her, which set off Weiss' personal space alarms, involuntarily she pushed Ruby away. "Sorry, space." Ruby nodded guiltily, "Dusk says we can sign up later if we want, so he can distract people for us." Weiss wondered about Dusk, he seemed strange, the way he smiled all the time, like nothing mattered was weird, he was so… powerful and full of experience but acted like a child. The stories she heard about him were ones of legends, he'd been known to stare down leaders of countries and get away with it, other times he'd show his humility and repair the places destroyed in battles with the Grimm with his own money and hands.

Blake and Yang walked over through the crowds, "I heard you say Dusk will let us sign up later, I hope that includes your teammates to?" Blake's ears were good.

10 minutes later

Team RWBY made it back to their dorm without disturbance, it seemed nearly every student who knew about the fight was signing forms for Dusk's training sessions. The only student who seemed to realize anything was different was outside their dorm, his name was Juane. The entire group stopped in their tracks when they saw him, he had a sad look on his face, like something horrible had happened, it was also a little guilty. "Can I talk to Weiss, alone, please, I need to say something."

Weiss' stomach turned, she wasn't sure what he wanted but she assumed it was gonna be bad for her, either way, she could handle Juane and didn't want Ruby to see her friend beat up by her girlfriend. "It's fine guys, I'll be right in." Ruby squeezed Weiss' hand as she turned into the door, casting Juane a glance that could cut through steel.

Once the door closed, Juane started to speak, the first few words were gibberish but Weiss heard a 'sorry' in there at least once. After the first failure he breathed and tried again, "I'm, I'm sorry for pursuing you as hard as I did. I realized now I don't really know how to take a hint, I left the table earlier because I was mad at myself, not you, I respect you and care about Ruby, I just wanted… I just wanted to say sorry for making such an ass of myself and bothering you."

That wasn't expected, she'd known Juane was a nice enough person but he'd never been particularly nice around her, maybe it was because he was always a bit of a nervous wreck. "You couldn't have known, thanks for the apology, maybe we can just start over our relationship but for now, I'm tired and I'm sure Pyrrha wants to see you."

Juane frowned and asked what Pyrrha wanted him for, "oh… you didn't know, Ruby uh, well, she sort started a sparring match with Pyrrha, long story short Pyrrha's in the infirmary and Ruby won." Juane's eyes grew misty, it would have been hard to think any one student could put Pyrrha in the hospital if you didn't see it happen, even for Ruby, before her training she'd never be able to beat Pyrrha.

Juane left to go find his teammate and Weiss stepped inside to explain their conversation, for whatever reason everyone seemed to have expected that was the way it was going to go down. How these people expected people to react so calmly was beyond her, she'd not known to many people outside her family and staff but those she did were hardly nice or accepting.

Then they just had a conversation like it was any normal day, the difference being that Ruby sat a bit closer to Weiss on the couch and that they weren't going outside for a while, no one wanted to be asked to sign autographs. After a few hours of Netflix, Blake returned to her room to read and Yang went to go see Pyrrha, mostly to yell at her for using her to set a trap, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

"Thanks for not freaking out earlier, I know I've changed a lot but I'm still me, I was kind of afraid of how you would react to it." Ruby leaned over on the couch, rolling he head onto Weiss' lap, she must have been exhausted. Weiss was fine with this, having acclimated to her proximity already.

"Dolt. You'll always be a dolt." Ruby punched her arm lightly but she was grinning. "Hey, you're the one who called me princess, if you didn't want a nickname, you shouldn't have given me one." They want on like that, a back and forth, Weiss wasn't usually a playful person but Ruby was intoxicating, a drug that changed her in several ways. It definitely felt good, just killing time with Ruby was fun, it took her mind off of things, including her father whom no doubt would see pictures of Ruby and Weiss making out during that fight.

"I love you Weiss, these last two days with you have been the best ever. I was worried you wouldn't accept me, I was worried you'd think I've changed but you've been here, right here to reassure me. When you got hurt I was so worried, when I healed you, well, I've not been able to do that to anyone but myself before, I knew I could, theoretically but… well, it was draining. Even so, I was so angry, I got up and beat Pyrrha. You gave me the strength to do that, you're a big part of the reason I went to train with Dusk, you push me to be stronger, you push me to be the best me. I just want to let you know, I'll always be here to, if you ever need me, I'm with you."

Weiss bit her lip, she'd have preferred to keep being playful and just enjoying the moment but it was good to hear just how much Ruby cared about her. It was, reassuring, it wasn't seeing the fight that made her think Ruby could protect her but it was those words, Ruby had always been trying to grow, she pushed her to grow as well and Weiss knew that she would, even could do anything for Ruby. "I love you too, now maybe you should get some rest, I'm sure your exhausted."

"I'll fall asleep if you join me." Ruby reached her arms out and pulled Weiss' head towards hers, kissing her. "We can just lie here and fall asleep, that way Yang will think we just fell asleep on accident." Hmm, they could do that or… "we could just lock the door in our room?"

"Yang will definitely have questions then, we'd have to lock the room every night, to make sure she doesn't get suspicious." Weiss frowned, this was a predicament, she didn't want Yang coming in and yelling like a crazy person every morning but… Ruby was so warm and her nightmares had been kept away. Weiss was certain that she'd sleep better next to Ruby but she didn't want Yang to see them.

"Well, I guess we'll have to remember to lock the door then." Weiss dragged Ruby away into their room. They fell asleep to the tv light, she wasn't used to falling asleep with light or noise but sleep eventually did come to her, she did dream but it was far from a nightmare…

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading through that, the fight consumed more of that than intended but it still moved the story along a bit. Other than that, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, a bit fluffy and perhaps bloated but good overall. Again, as mentioned previously, don't worry to much about Dusk, I've got a plan to remove him by chapter 5-6 and until then he won't take to much of the story. Anyways, sorry for waiting so long to get this to you, I've had two vacations, work, some personal issues and severe writers block to deal with. I did get to writing a chapter two back in early January, I got to 6k words before I realized it was complete garbage. So yeah, I hope to get this out at a faster rate and if all goes well I will be able to._

 _ **What to Expect next:**_ _Next session will take place a few days later, it'll cover an issue that will appear in the girls relationship and team RWBY will have to endure some difficult training._


	3. Chapter 3 Resolve

_**A/N:**_ _Hey, once more I've been slow to update but here's a bit of a special treat for you, just to let you know ahead of time, this picks up 3 days after chapter 2, it's also day one of the extracurricular training. Things will be moving a bit fast here, though hopefully in a reasonable enough manner._

Chapter 3

Weiss

Weiss awoke to Ruby shifting beside her, the fourth time this week, feeling excited and nervous, as it was the first day of special training. Weiss turned to the clock, 4:15, enough time to shower and get ready for training at 5, still leaving some time for breakfast, no doubt Ruby would be quite disappointed if she had to go without breakfast. Leaning back over, Weiss faced Ruby, "time to wake up." Her girlfriend's eyes blinked to life, reflecting the dim light of the sinking moon in the window, a silver Weiss knew she'd drown in one day.

"Yeah, we've got some time." Ruby pushed Weiss back, rolling on top of her, allowing Weiss to realize her hand had been on Ruby's bottom, "good thinking getting up nice and early." Ruby sounded weird to Weiss, almost as if not in control, they leaned in to kiss but when Weiss pulled away, Ruby didn't, she just kissed Weiss's cheek, whispering in her ear, "come on princess, let's have some fun." Weiss, not fully in control of her emotions reached up to Ruby's rear, enjoying both the feel and the sounds it elicited from her partner… _what was she doing?_ Weiss tried to stop but couldn't, possessed by some intangible force, a fire burning in her stomach that sought to consume her entire being. _"Weiss! Weiss! We've got to get up..!"_

Ruby

Ruby turned at the clock, 4:30, they'd have to rush if they wanted to eat breakfast, she'd been up for a while but lost track of time, Weiss was having… a bit a dream, her idle hands had found her butt. Weird at first, it felt strangely good, maybe it was taking advantage but Ruby had had a lot of trouble getting more than kissing occasionally from Weiss, so, she figured why not? All the same, "Weiss! Weiss! We've got to get up!"

Ruby shook her partner awake, her icy blue eyes seemed full of emotion, "uh, Ruby! Um, yeah!" Weiss jumped back, Ruby felt a little bad, Weiss wasn't good at talking about things but Ruby could tell she had certain hang ups, no doubt she felt guilty for physical intimacy, which just made Ruby angry, the urge to take a flight to Atlas and kill her girlfriends father seemed to grow by the minute.

"Weiss, it's okay. We've just got to hurry a bit to make it to training, I'm gonna go get breakfast, you can shower." Weiss only had it in her to nod but she seemed relieved, for the cold shower or the fact that she thinks I didn't notice, I couldn't tell.

I stepped out of the room to see Yang stepping out of the shower, looking ready to go already, "morning little sis, your up a bit late."

"Yeah, uh, well I overslept I guess, um…" I breathed out, preparing myself, "I was hoping me and you could have a, sister to sister chat? I need some advice." I nodded in the direction of the door, thankfully Yang just nodded and followed me outside. We walked in silence over to the courtyard, away from the students waking up to go to training, seems most of the school was looking to go.

"So, what advice do you need little sister?" Yang sat on a stone bench, sitting tall, trying her best to act big sisterly.

"Um, well, I wanted to know what to say to someone when you want to, well, talk about sex?" Yang exhaled, doubling over like she'd been punched for a second.

"You are way too young for that little sis." Of course, except Ruby was pretty sure Yang was younger when she first went to third base. Either way, Ruby knew Yang was just trying to protect her, she'd remembered a few meltdowns from Yang when she was younger.

"That's… not exactly what I meant, look, it's gonna happen eventually, you know that, until then, well, I know I'm willing to confront that but Weiss has issues, she's scared to talk about it. I know she has desires, just, she doesn't want to say it, she's feeling guilty about it." Yang, appreciatively, didn't have an outburst, instead she took it in, Ruby hoped she'd take it seriously, as a big sister Yang was always ready to back her up but more often than not, in ways that weren't very productive.

"Talk. Be honest. Just tell her what you feel, tell her what you want, whenever something went bad for me it was because one of us didn't speak their mind. Just ask for some time, keep asking until she gives you time to talk… and Ruby, you may want to take that step but for both of your sakes, give it time."

Ruby had hoped for better, not that it wasn't great advice but, damn, was it not an awkward thing to ask about, she'd hoped to have some… way of phrasing it better. "Um, I guess I'll try but, it just feels like such a weird thing to ask about."

Yang stood up, "as glad as I am to know your not ready to give up one more part of being a kid, if you look at it differently, it's less awkward. Think about it like this, as personal as it is, it's something that you and Weiss will share, knowing what she wants and feels is entirely your business, don't pry and force but, don't feel bad for wanting to know what's in her head. Sex, it's great, it feels great and brings you closer but if you're not ready, it does the exact opposite. Last thing, if it's eating you both up, you'd be more uncomfortable in the long run leaving it unmentioned."

Ruby figured that was better than nothing, despite being trained to fight demons and monsters, she found these necessary awkward conversations much more terrifying.

Weiss

Weiss finished up her shower, having cooled off from the morning's dream. She'd have to face it eventually, the tension was driving her crazy, she knew the general mechanics, how to solve it but she'd never actually done it. The Idea had always seemed a luxurious thing, yet also unnecessary to her, no doubt her father wouldn't have wanted her to. Yet, recently, she'd had these haunting dreams, that despite the anxiety they put in her, the control they took from her, were exciting and felt freaking great. That and… sometimes when her and Ruby did get intimate, they'd wind up kissing so intently, their bodies would move on their own, Ruby's always first, sometimes even consciously. Weiss loved those small breeches of personal space almost as much as she dreaded them, feared them, because her father's hold still stood, she was unable to allow herself to enjoy them to their fullest or let them continue further.

Weiss faced herself in the mirror for a while, letting her thoughts consume her and slowly fizzle out, until they were clear, her mind focused and ready. She'd find a way to deal with it, perhaps she'd sleep a night or two away from Ruby, hopefully the nightmares wouldn't come back. She loved waking up to Ruby but Weiss needed to relieve this tension somehow and it was the best option she could think up.

Upon opening the door, she discovered her breakfast had been brought to her by the object of her torment who was also the girl she loved with all her heart. "Hey Weiss! Got Breakfast!" Yang walked her and Blakes tray into their room, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone with a tray of strawberries and cookies and a tray with proper breakfast foods.

"Please tell me we're sharing the actual food. You told me you'd be skimping on the cookies for a while." _Keep it normal._

"Well… I guess I let it slip my mind, I got plenty of strawberries anyways, we've got to hurry up if we plan to make it to training on time, Dusk isn't fond of lateness." Weiss wasn't exactly satisfied but, she let it slide this once, despite her urge to keep Ruby eating at least semi healthily, they did need to finish quickly. So, she dug in, Ruby knew exactly what to order for her, being as perceptive as she was, it was probably something she just noticed but Weiss liked to think she'd paid attention specifically to her. Ruby quickly inhaled her "meal", before downing a glass of milk and turning to Weiss, "so, um, after class today, I was hoping you'd like to talk?" _Did she notice this morning?_

"Uh, sure… what about?"

Ruby averted her gaze, choosing instead to stand up and start heading to the bedroom, "something important, it's nothing bad, just something I need to say." _Yeah, she noticed._ Weiss hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be a big deal, yet all the same her anxiety returned, the clutch of fear stuck to her like glue. She didn't know why it bothered her so bad but it did, this was the best thing that'd ever happened to her and she was scared moving forward would kill it.

Weiss

Despite the thoughts brimming in her head, she walked down the hallways to the forest with her team and what must have been five dozen sleepy kids, all looking exhausted. A strange army they made, dressed in their various outfits, they appeared all as individuals but after a while she began to notice their similarities, every one, save a few, was smiling meekly, excited and nervous, holding their weapons for strange comfort. Even Ruby seemed nervous, her left hand clutching crescent rose, her right reaching for Weiss's hand, which Weiss excepted. For whatever reason, it seemed as if they were all on a great death march, the eerie fog of the forest making it even creepier.

Eventually, as the reached a clearing, she spotted Dusk sitting on a rock, a sandwich in his hands. As we got closer he quickly finished his breakfast, "good, lots of people made it on time, that's great." He sounded bored, almost annoyed. "Well, training time then. We've got… 58 students, sadly, I'm only looking to train at most 30 at a time, so, we're gonna whittle some down a bit." He hopped off the rock, the glint of the bronze blades beneath his cloak showing for just a second, "training goes like this, work, learn, test. We'll do this cycle once a day, those who do the best throughout, will keep with me. If you miss the second half of training, your out by default, if anyone shows up who didn't make it on time, they are also out by default. Keep in mind, while there are 30 slots, not all of them may even be filled, perhaps none of them. That being said… let's get to work."

Weiss was getting one of those slots, she had to keep up with Ruby, especially if the rest of the team made it, which considering their talent to excel against any odds, she had no doubt they would. Dusk then stood up on the rock, "so, work! We start with that. This is the warm up so we can get started, I don't know your limits so we'll start small, a ten-mile distance! Here to the CCTS tower and back is about that, once you come back we start the next part. Ruby! Thirty miles from you!" Ruby stared down at her feet, she'd mentioned how she hated being singled out before, so Weiss squeezed her hand, enjoying the fact that Ruby instantly perked up.

Ruby looked at Weiss, "we better get started, have a lot of running to do." With that, she took off, leaving every other student standing, waiting… after a minute watching Dusk stare towards the horizon, Pyrrha, Yang and a few other more hot-headed students started running. Weiss was one of the middle in the pack to start jogging, figuring Dusk had intentionally not said when to start, so as to test student's initiatives. All the same, she was not a good runner, her outfit wasn't designed for it and as capable as she was, she was better in short burst than endurance.

It wasn't long before she saw just how much of a disadvantage she was at, Pyrrha and a few others had started on their way back by the time she'd made it three quarters of the way, a wind gust she thought was Ruby had passed her well before that, at impossible speed. Feeling already tired, Weiss wanted to stop and rest but she saw the kids behind her, no doubt going to overtake her regardless if she stopped or not, so she pushed faster. "Weiss!" A gust of wind with red tipped hair appeared beside her, keeping pace, "stop trying to be a runner!"

 _Was Ruby insulting her?_ Weiss couldn't comprehend that, so she just shouted out, "you want me to quit!?" Ruby shook her head, moving in front of Weiss and stopping her physically.

"Weiss, you just need to get 10 miles, you don't _need_ to run 10 miles. You've got glyphs, right? _Use those!"_ Weiss stared blankly at Ruby, _of course!_

"I love you even more, you beautiful dolt." Weiss summoned her glyphs and began a mad dash forward, it was draining, maybe more so than running but she was faster at it for sure. Ruby kept up for the first two leaps but quickly began outpacing Weiss again, by the time she was halfway back, Ruby had passed her towards the tower for the last time, Weiss hadn't caught up with Pyrrha but passed Blake and could see Yang ahead of her. Just as she finished out, she saw Ruby pass her and Yang was the very next before her. Dusk talked to each individually, before sending them to the forest.

"Ah, the white-haired girl whose bewitched my student…" he walked over to Weiss and handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully accepted. "Good timing, about fifty-seven minutes. Wouldn't have done so well without some helpful advice but, you did well by yourself and you certainly paid the price for going so quickly. Go out to the forest, you'll find the rest of the students, their trying to take a flag from a hill, I'm sure they'll need the help."

Weiss

Weiss was exhausted, capture the flag against a hundred robots, which the students barely won, a ten-mile running and then a bonafide Oobleck lecture that bordered on torture. Even then they weren't yet done, nope, they had another extracurricular lesson to get to, Weiss hadn't even learned anything in the "learning" phase, just exhausted herself further. If it wasn't for Ruby dragging her towards the forest, Weiss wasn't sure if she could muster the will, "come on Weiss, it's rough I know but it's the best way to get stronger, you'll get used to it, I promise." Not, it'll get easier but, _you'll get used to it_ , one of the benefits of school was that it was less rough than being home, even so, with Ruby there it wouldn't be so bad, besides if she quit now she'd have to have that talk with her sooner.

Eventually they ended up at the clearing once more, this time there were 3 cleanly drawn circles in the ground, roughly 15 meters in diameter, they were sparring arenas. Dusk was again sitting on the rock, this time sharpening his weapons, he sheathed them as the bulk of students arrived, the herd already thinned down by a fair measure.

"Well, seems some can't handle a bit of running, maybe they'll have a little more backbone next time. So, your probably wondering why you didn't learn much last time, probably because learning and testing is yet to come. Here is where you'll be learning and testing. These pits here, their your trial grounds, this will test you beyond measure, now based on your placing in the running test, we'll go in reverse order, from lowest to highest, you'll face me in the pits, then run to beacon and back, if you don't return in 2 hours from setting off, you fail. If you do return, step into a pit, wait for a challenger, you must go into a pit upon seeing an empty one, even if you do not want to face a particular challenger. You'll fight until yield, do try not to kill each other if you can help it… seriously, bodies mean paperwork and I will make you do it."

With that, he walked into the middle pit and a student stepped in, leaving Weiss idle time. "Any advice for me?" Weiss asked Ruby, pulling her from the group, uninterested in the spectacle and knowing it wasn't her turn for a long while.

Ruby shook her head, "not really, just… do your best, I can't give you any really useful advice, he'd judge you harsher for it and he'd know… he's got scary good senses, he can hear us even now, I guarantee it." "Oh." That was a shame but Weiss wasn't worried, she'd win her fight when it came up, without question.

"Hey Weiss, about this morning… you want to talk about it now?"

Weiss frowned, she'd not be able to think straight after it, that and… "you said he could hear us." Ruby's cheeks burned bright red, "thanks for remembering that, no offense dusk but, seriously that is pretty fucking creepy."

Ruby sat down against the tree, they were well away from the others but could still watch the fight, "so, in that case, what do you wanna do? Seems like we've got a while."

Weiss shrugged and sat down beside her, leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder, her anxiety seemingly melted by the exhaustion she's been put through. "Why don't we just talk, not about serious stuff but you know, just have a conversation, like, I don't know, something?"

Weiss felt Ruby's hand brushing through her hair, it felt oddly soothing, "sure, that sounds fine I guess, how about we talk about your favorite show?" They did, then they talked about other nonsense like what their dream vacation was, if Weiss was a dog person, just random stuff, until Weiss closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was more tired than she thought, that and the chatter and hair brushing was so calming, she only realized she fell asleep after Ruby shook her awake. "Sleepy head, you've got training to do."

Weiss jolted herself up, having fallen asleep in Rubies lap, she felt rested but the sluggishness of sleep still clung to her, "thanks Ruby. Did you stay awake just for me?" Ruby nodded, leaning forward to kiss Weiss's cheek, "that's the knights job, isn't it princess, now go before Dusk fails you."

Weiss stood up, "dolt!" However, she was glad for the rest and that Ruby remembered to stay up to watch for her placement, so, rested she ran forward to the circle.

"Mrs. Schnee, glad you could make it." For some reason, he actually sounded believable, something told her he was in no way wanting to fail her. "Now, training time, no one can hear us in here, something of a dust charm, so, now that it's just you and me, time to focus on your weakest link, endurance." There was no warning, he just jumped forward, slashing madly with both swords, slow enough for her to barely block but too fast for her to go on the offensive or strategize. The onslaught continued, wearing away her defenses, he cut at Weiss, drawing blood on her cheek and mid-section, all the while, Weiss was unable to fight back in any way that counted, being chased about the circle, being stuck without reprieve.

This continued, Weiss tried a few times to escape but every glyph summoned was shattered, every risky attack countered, no matter what she did she was at his mercy. She eventually was disarmed and covered in cuts, being struck to the ground with a kick, "Ruby gave you some advice, didn't she? Use what you have! You've got more than this! Find it!" He reached for Mrytenaster, throwing it to her before resuming the assault, all the while she tried to find his meaning, digging into her reserves, pulling up what she had to defend. Even so, it was just more cuts for her to face, more blood to be drawn. "I've stretched you! I've pushed you! Yet you've not broken! It's for a reason! Why are you still standing! If you can stand you can fight! If you've got something to keep you standing, _**use it to fight!**_ "

Weiss looked to see Ruby staring at them, no doubt wanting to jump in and stop him, if she even could, all along it was Ruby pushing her onward, was that what he meant? Pulled from her reverie, a slicing pain tore her right arm, why not? She had to do something, so she concentrated on her emotions, pulling strength from Ruby to fight back, it helped… a little, yet it was no more than giving her a bit of time to think. That's when it hit her, it wasn't exactly Ruby that kept her standing, it was what Ruby meant to her, freedom to be Weiss, without control of her father. That recognition hit her harder than any of his blows, she had to be strong enough to be free, so that no one could rip her from the person she loved, so that she could be herself. Weiss pulled a glyph at her feet, pushing off the ground and into the air, turning midair to stab Dusk in the back, him being him, her sword was blocked and she was flung from the circle. "You did well Mrs. Schnee, good luck on the run!"

Run she did, Ruby promised to catch up and stay with her the second she was done with her fight, so naturally, after Weiss was almost there, about half an hour in, Ruby was right beside her. "Weiss!" Ruby called out as she caught up beside her, Weiss was still catapulting herself forward on her glyphs, the injuries she sustained would have interfered with running.

"Hey! I'm glad you're here, you gave me strength in that arena." Ruby just nodded, in a fashion that signaled to Weiss that she felt the same. This time they were mostly silent, keeping pace, Pyrrha passed them on the way back, then overtook them on the way to the forest, meanwhile Ruby pulled back, so they didn't have to fight each other. This meant, that Pyrrha and Weiss stepped into the arena Juane and Cardin stepped out of, well, the one Juane crawled out of.

Weiss smirked over towards the red-haired girl in front of her, feeling ready to get some payback, also glad that she didn't end up partnering with her. "Sorry about what happened last week, that was an accident, I swear." _Accident where you deliberately made someone either give up, die or have someone they care about die._

"Sure. Don't worry, I'll get my payback." Weiss launched herself off a glyph, aiming her sword to send blast of fire dust towards Pyrrha, which struck hard against her shield, not even throwing the amazon of balance. Pyrrha retaliated quickly, launching a volley of sword swings against Weiss, which quickly had her on the ropes. This went on for a fair while, the two of them dueled for ages, swing for swing it was an even fight, Pyrrha had a few more wounds but was the better fighter, Weiss was more drained but was smarter and her bouncing off of glyphs was great in a one on one. Meanwhile, teams RWBY and JNPR had finished their fights in the other pits and were cheering on the two of them.

Eventually they were the last to remain, Pyrrha's magnetism held up a volley of pellets, Weiss had managed to summon Arma Gigas, they were sweaty and hurt, Weiss could feel herself fading. "Weiss! Stop thinking about how to win and win already!" Ruby's voice cut through the crowd like a hot knife, finding Weiss' ears, it was a Ruby thing to say, to just go out and do it but in truth, Weiss wasn't going to win on planning alone. Pyrrha was clearly better than her, yet before she could make a decision, Pyrrha was on top of her, her swarm assaulting arma gigas, leaving Weiss to defend herself. She managed to shoot herself and the gigas away from harm but drained what little she had left and leaving her cornered.

This time Dusk spoke, "look closely students, this is what you're here to learn, _resolve_ , you can win on that alone if you have to. Pyrrha! Weiss! Make this a fight for something more than victory and you'll win!" That's what Ruby meant, throw herself into this, Weiss connected the dots then, all the while he'd been pushing them to break, until they didn't have anything but resolve to fight with. If that's what he wanted, that's what Weiss would give him, because she had resolve in spades. The two huntresses clashed again and again, Weiss could feel Pyrrha slipping, gradually having her attacks hit just a little less hard, her defenses cave a little more than usual. She was giving it her all as well but, maybe, just maybe Weiss had more to give.

In the end, Pyrrha fell to her knees and Weiss held her at sword point, leaving her to surrender. Weiss practically collapsed then, her knees buckling, Ruby was already there, catching her and using her aura to strengthen Weiss. "You did it." Ruby kissed Weiss then, Weiss was to drained to worry about being in public, so she let it happen, even kissing back. "Of course, you didn't doubt me, did you?" Ruby shook her head no and kissed her again, her lips tasting of roses and strawberries, blissfully sweet in a way that gave her more strength than Ruby's aura could.

"Everyone! Back to the dorms, go back together if you don't plan on getting picked off by Grimm, trust me, they'd love to eat you while your low on energy like this!" Dusk ran up to Weiss and Ruby, who were surrounded by Blake and Yang. "All of you, spectacular jobs, especially you Weiss, you might just beat Ruby, I'll leave you to it."

Ruby

They walked back to the dorms triumphant, hurt and tired, Ruby had secretly given Yang and Blake some of her aura, though gave a good chunk of it to Weiss. Even so, Ruby was the least tired, training with Dusk every day would do that to you. As much as they wanted to celebrate, they had training tomorrow and needed to sleep, so they split up into their bedrooms.

Once the door was closed and locked as tradition dictated, Ruby sat down on the edge of her bed, "I know your probably tired but… I wanted to have that talk." Weiss reluctantly sat on her bed and looked at Ruby, eyes wide, face grim, as if she was about to be told she was dying. "So, I um, well, I like you. I… love you, I love your smarts, your smile, your attitude… your body. I'm not… I'm not ready for it, _yet_ but, I wanted to talk to you about, well, sex. I know you want to too, you were pretty handsy this morning, not that that was bad, if felt, well, pretty good."

Weiss gulped, clearly not wanting to hear any of this but she didn't freak out, she just sat silently for a while. "I guess, well, I had a dream is all."

Ruby smiled, "of me, I hope? Did I look good?" Weiss's cheeks flushed red, "Ruby! Yeah, you did."

Ruby laughed, hoping it'd bring the mood up, "so, clearly I know which parts of me you enjoy, just so you know, when you come up in my dreams, past your eyes, the next best part of you is… well, um, your chest." And on they went, not into painstaking detail but enough for them to just, explain their desires, the conversation did eventually evolve passed that, into what they wanted to do about said desires. "So, Weiss, now that we've both gotten what we want out of the way, why don't we talk about, well, what we want to do about it? One day, we're gonna be kissing and it's gonna move passed that, I guess I just want to know how… when, you'll be ready, heck, when I'm ready."

Weiss was slow to answer, Ruby was dying to know what was going on in her head, to be able to help her figure it out. "I mean, I've never even, well, you know," Ruby shook her head, figuring had sex isn't what Weiss meant, "masturbated." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that, no wonder Weiss was so pent up this morning, having had no release for a long while.

"Um, that's…" Ruby stuttered some gibberish, that basically was a horrible way of asking if she knew how, luckily it was too unintelligible for Weiss to understand. "Do you, do you know how?" Weiss nodded, saying that she'd never needed too and that if her father found out he'd disapprove very much if she did. At this point, the awkwardness of the conversation was too much and the couple just stopped, Weiss sat beside Ruby and Ruby held her, "I'm glad you wanted to talk about this. If you have anything else you want to say to me, please just go ahead and say it, no matter what it is, I'll always love you."

Weiss

"We're covered in sweaty, slightly bloody clothes, we should probably change."

Reluctantly, the two got up, turned from each other and began to change into their sleepwear, Weiss could hear Rubie's clothes falling to the ground, it was louder to her than it should have been. She knew it wasn't a dream this time but, Weiss wanted to just, get it over with, she felt surprisingly good, she was free. Her father would come for her eventually, until then she'd make her own decisions, right now, god damn it, she wanted to see the girl she loved without any clothes. "Ruby? Do you mind if, if I turn around?"

 **Lemon Inbound!**

 _You've been warned_!

"Um, Weiss. Are you sure that's a good idea? I want to see you too but, well, we might not be able to come back from this decision."

"Yeah, let's just, see where it leads, now that we've talked, I don't know, I just… want to do this. Not when my hormones give me no choice, not when my fathers hunting us, right now, on our terms." So, the girls turned to face each other, they weren't naked, they both were wearing their bra and panties, yet all the same, Weiss' heart was pounding, thump, thump, thump. It was loud and fast, Ruby had grown, her shape was that of a woman's, a beautiful one it was.

Ruby was blushing but her eyes bore a confidence to them, confidence that seemed to feed into Weiss, "your look, Aphrodite couldn't compare." Ruby walked forward, being the one able to speak and move, she took the initiative of kissing Weiss's cheek.

Weiss, in that moment figured Ruby was probably a bit readier than she let on, yet Weiss was unsure if she wanted to continue. Her heart did but her head was still screaming at her to stop and think. "Ruby, don't sell yourself short, Yang was right when she said you were sexy." Maybe she wasn't the best at giving compliments but Ruby seemed pleased, she blushed a little at least.

Ruby's arms reached around Weiss' neck, closing her in an embrace that pulled them close, they ended up kissing, full on making out. Somewhere along the way they fell onto the bed with Ruby straddling Weiss' stomach, leaning down to kiss her partner. They kissed and kissed, the intensity rising as their breath ran short, forcing them to pull apart, at this point the fire was back in Weiss' stomach, hotter and brighter than ever, the need building in her. "Weiss, are you sure? I don't know if I'm ready but I know I don't want to stop." Weiss responded by kissing Ruby, tasting her lips again, it was like a drug, the more she took the more she needed, so much so that she'd not get enough. That's when she noticed Ruby's fingers, they were moving behind her back, they were right where the clasp of her bra was, opening her eyelids, she gazed into Ruby's eyes, which were pleading now. Strange, how they went from talking awkwardly about this happening sometime in the future, to it straight up happening, even stranger was how good it felt.

Eventually, Ruby managed to unclasp Weiss' bra string, they were still staring into each other's eyes, so Weiss still had time to back out… she didn't. Ruby then raised her arm up to Weiss' left breast, rubbing gently, as Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek, down to her neck, to her collar bone, before moving south to her breast. Kissing around her nipple, sending ripples of pleasure down her body that sought to overwhelm Weiss. Soon enough she was moaning and whimpering, at Ruby's mercy.

The feeling was something else, Weiss was drowning in it, Ruby's mouth felt incredible on her skin, her hand's movements bringing her to ecstasy. Ruby's hands and mouth gave Weiss pleasure she'd never felt before. Panting hard, Weiss choked out the word, "more" and Ruby moved her hand to her panties. Despite acting brave beforehand, Weiss was scared, she was supposed to be a good girl, to wait for marriage, to not do this with another woman, the last shred of mental blockage trying to keep her from this but summoning the last of her courage, her _resolve_ , Weiss let her continue.  
Ruby slipped Weiss panties off, causing her to instinctively close her thighs as Ruby backed up to look at Weiss, "you princess, are the most beautiful thing in the world, you are a goddess." Weiss could feel her fathers grip breaking, the comment boosting her self-esteem as Ruby kissed her leg, waiting for Weiss to open them. When she did, she said nothing and instead kissed her inner thigh, moving inward, Weiss could feel herself losing focus, her mind hazy. Ruby's lips eventually met her vagina, the feeling was weird at first, Ruby didn't know exactly what to do but thanks to the helpful guide of the sounds Weiss made, Ruby managed to find her sensitive spots and Weiss' brain was soon fried. The intensity of the orgasm was a shock, Weiss closed her legs around Ruby, having lost full control of her motor functions, she arched her back and curled her toes, screaming Ruby's name, perhaps a bit too loudly.

For a couple of minutes, they were silent, then Weiss rolled to face Ruby, who was smiling gleefully, "that was amazing, I uh, I'm not sure if I can… do the same."

Ruby shook her head, "it's fine, here, I'll show you." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand, pulling it towards her loins, "if you want to, I'm fine if your too tired." Weiss shook her head, she wasn't going to be outdone, at least, she'd try not to. So, she let Ruby guide her, showing her the places she liked and didn't, letting Weiss' hand get her off, which was fast. The couple then pulled the blankets up, wide smiles stuck on their faces. "I love you." They said that so many times before they fell asleep, they'd never forget it.

 **Lemon OVER**

Ruby

That morning, they awoke to a pounding door, it was 4:40, they didn't have long. "Ruby! Weiss! Get up!" It was Yang. Weiss was waking up then too.

"Weiss, hurry, we've got to get ready." Weiss nodded, getting out of bed on auto pilot, before recalling something, then realizing she was naked.

"Your sister! She'll kill us!"

"Don't worry, come on, we need to hurry." Ruby needed to shower the sweat off, from training and… last night, so did Weiss. "We'll have to shower together."

"Yang is definitely gonna kill us." Ruby didn't know what to say but that Dusk would kill them if they were late.

So, Ruby through on a baggy shirt, so did Weiss and together they opened the door, rushing into the shower, together, leaving Yang to stare speechlessly. The shower was quick and efficient, meaning neither had time to take advantage of it. So, after ten minutes, they stepped outside to a fuming yang and a Blake who seemed unable to stop giggling.

Yang didn't say anything, she just through on ember Cecilia, painstakingly loading it, never losing eye contact with Weiss, Ruby was sure that they were going to fight, however, just as the intensity reached a peak, Yang instead chose to hug Weiss, rather than crush her. Ruby, as much as she loved the both of them, found the sight of the very confused Weiss funny enough to burst out laughing. "I'm glad you two are happy, if it ever gets to be not that way, remember my next hug might be a lot more violent."

 **Dusk**

The students filed in, those who passed and failed had been sent letters, he ended up with twenty-two students, CRDL being the only fully eliminated team, with another student backing out for being without their team members. Cardin had come to him that morning, in which Dusk showed enough restraint to not kill him, barely.

The students had been ordered on their run, though this time those who completed were told to wait by the trees. As the last filed in, he took note of Weiss and Ruby, whom seemed closer, previously Weiss seemed a bit more restrained, perhaps they'd not gotten much sleep last night. Good for them he figured, darkness was coming, it'd be theirs to face, he knew that much, no doubt they deserved a little joy of the light. As he thought this, he noticed someone approaching, multiple someones walking towards the forest, not his students, there had the aura's of hunters… no, killers.

A man in a grey suit walked out from the tress, an entourage of bodyguards about him, Dusk knew him well, a cold, vicious man, Weiss' father, Jacques Schnee. He headed straight for Weiss, immediately Ruby and her team were up in his face, Dusk listened in, "your coming home this instant, you'll not sully this families name with your sickness any further." Ruby lunged, he didn't blame her, yet the two front guards blocked her blows, if only barely, yet they wouldn't have such a time with him.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, I'd know if my students were sick. These two see quite happy." Dusk was now between two groups, his aura surrounding him, he could tell that these two guards weren't the only ones, there were more waiting in the trees.

"And you are?" Jacques asked coldly.

"I'm Dusk, a simple man, right now I teach students at this school, which means if you mean to kidnap them, you may as well call me death."

Jacques chucked, "well, I'm Jacques –" "let me guess, is it… Jacques dead man? It must be, let me tell you this, dead man, it doesn't matter what your name is when your dead. So, will I be digging graves and filing paperwork today?"

Jacques sneered, "guards, take her." Dusk pushed his aura outward, not his happy go lucky aura, his cold, hard, " _I'm gonna kill you"_ aura, the two guards up front tried to move, they stumbled against his energy, allowing Dusk to disarm them and send them flying.

"Mr. Schnee, I really hate paperwork, even more than digging graves, so, I'm gonna let you leave or I'm going to kill you slowly, then hide the body in places mankind hasn't set foot in, in ten thousand years and won't again for another ten thousand. Do we have an understanding?" Dusk stared down Jacques Schnee, who's menacing gaze was instantly cowed, being a scary son of a bitch was easy, you just had to act like being scary was normal, have a bit of power and never look away.

The man made a remark about finding her when he wasn't around, called his guards away and walked away. Dusk was pretty sure he'd actually have to kill that man eventually, for the worlds sake if not for Weiss, he was ruthless and his company was less than good for most people.

 _ **A/N**_

 _That was pretty good, it was faster for the lemon seen to show up than I'd have liked but, it felt right, at least when I was writing it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I'll try to upload more regularly. We'll see where this Jacques Issue takes us later._


End file.
